The scarlet thread
by kittenrocs
Summary: This is a story about a relentless princess, so indulged in her own power that she lost who she was and a knight who couldn't bring himself to stray from her side and the despair that enveloped their existence, linking the two together by a distinct, scarlet thread. Main pairing: Diamondshipping ( Kaito x Rio)
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about a relentless princess, so indulged in her own power that she lost who she was and a knight who couldn't bring himself to stray from her side and the despair that enveloped their existence, linking the two together by a distinct, scarlet thread.

"Princess," a lithe female clad in maid attire hastily ushered the female inside, all too aware of the chill that was settling over the flower garden but the royal seemed determined to relish the presence of the violets for a while longer, shooting the maid a distasteful glance, who shrunk away at such. "Sorry..."

"I thought I told you not to bother me, Rayela." She stated dryly, her eyes magenta in hue lingered on the woman before her with clear distaste. "You seem to forget whose in charge here, or do I have to remind you again?" The words stabbed at the female's core and Rayela was quick to take a step back, distancing herself from the ruler, bowing her head in respect. "I'm sorry... You're meal will be ready shortly, I hope you'll join your brother this evening."

"If I do, or do not is none of your concern. Now you're dismissed," Her dainty hand was flicked and the maid hurried away, clutching the frill of her attire as she did so, distress written across her visage.

"You've been particularly cruel to her of late, My lady." A voice resonated through the flower garden, earning the female's attention; a cynical smile settling over soft pink lips. "Are you truly one to judge Knight? Is it really you're place to judge me of all people?" Her voice was like syrup to the male who stepped out into the light, his armor splendid in colour and vibrance gleamed under the light.

"Perhaps I'm not and maybe I should keep my opinion to myself but I worry for you at times, you know that." His voice was completely even, no hint of emotions lacing it and that was just the way she loved it. Sauntering over to her personal guardian she rested a hand on his chest plate, raising an inquisitive brow "You've not forgotten who /your/ ruler is then?" Her voice was a purr but it did little to contort his tight features.

"Of course not, it's your brother; the king."

Her taunts had never had an effect on Kite as they did the other members of the staff and he always stood up to her, perhaps that's why she relished his company? After all people who were harder to break were all the more appealing when sprawled at her feet.

"Oh, but for how long." She cooed, pulling away from him and turning toward the arch-way which lead back into the palace, her lips curving maliciously. "Say, who do you think dear brother will choose to wed me, perhaps a handsome man from a far off land? You would know wouldn't you Kite? After all you're my brother's right hand man."

He stiffened her words but offered no response, his stormy hues distant even as they rested on the small of her back "He hasn't spoken of such, if he does I will be sure to inform you, Princess.."

Her aquamarine locks swished as she spun on her heel, ascending the steps and vanishing inside the castle "I would expect no less." her whispered hung on the gentle breeze long after she'd vanished inside and he wondered for a heartbeat if he should have warned her of her brother's departure before the dinner began? Perhaps it would have been wise, he didn't know- But as a subordinate to the royal family it was not his decision to make.

The dinner table was clad with an extravagant white cloth, corners adorn with a tribal gold pattern. Whine glasses gleamed under the light of a chandelier and at the head of the table, seated in a chair that was just as extravagantly crafted as the cloth itself was the King, Reginald Kastle.

The siblings had never had a properly established relationship. Often her brother would spend long hours away from the kingdom, order their forces, protecting the borders- Attending tedious meetings with other lords... The works. Rio had never been bothered by such, her brother was a pompous fool who assumed that his word could control her- But she'd investigated her power over the citizens and was quite aware that she could slither her way out of his orders without much effort.

"Sister." His greeting echoed through the hall, sounding as if he were addressing a youth rather then the adolescent who was second in place to take the throne, Second only to him. "Brother-" Her honey coated voice masked pure malice, she loathed the male before her- Everything from his piercing cobalt eyes to the unusual pattern his hair created- More then anything she despised the crown that protruded from between the M his locks formed. "It really is a pleasure to be joining you-"

"I'm sure it is, I have great news for you sister."

She was about to question him when dinner arrived, as usual it was served of polished silver trays. An array of delectables from things such as Turkey to meals that involved meats she could never quite name- each as delicious if not more so than the one that came before it. "It will have to wait until after dinner, your majesty." His maid mused, resting the plate before him before ducking her head.

They were all so friendly-

Sickly so. Always bowing down before the royals, always wearing those painted smiles- It drove her mad, sometimes- Prying the fear and the anxiety from them was the only thing that could drive away those putrid expression from her mind. "Thank you for preparing such a meal." His tone didn't waver but even as austere as his words may have been they still elected a blush upon her cheeks. "Of course," And with that she scuttled off.

"What is it you wished to tell me, dear brother?" She asked, using her fork to prod at the wing of a roasted bird, not looking like she planned on eating it any time soon. Ryoga raised his head, his oculars settling on the woman before him, who was still playing with the food upon her plate.

"I shall be leaving tomorrow, to meeting my bride-" Her brows worked together, a scowl forming on her lips. Rio had been painfully aware that her brother had showed interest in marrying into a powerful military based family from a few lands over and she knew the female, all too well- She was a beautiful female, with long blonde locks and vibrant blue eyes, Rio loathed her- And her brother knew that all too well.

"Oh are you? Now why would you want to share such with me?" She jeered, scowling at her twin. He simply took a sip from the wine glass that rested between his index finger and thumb "Because, you'll be taking the throne in my stead."

And that was when the first string of despair set into action- What would come next would cause many a great deal of pain and the princess would learn just how much power could corrupt a person.


	2. Chapter 2

Her brother abandoned the kingdom the next morning, mounted upon the back of an obsidian stallion. He'd offered little explanation to his people other then that he had important affairs to tend to in the kingdom over and during the duration of time he was away his sister, Princess Rio would take to the throne. Many had been unsettled at that fact but had not worded their anxieties, after all the king's word was law.

"..." Two maids sauntered through the luscious foliage, vibrant flowers adorning emerald rods. Their faces were contorted with great concern and their words were kept hushed, avoiding anyone over-hearing their conversation. "Aren't you nervous...?" One whispered, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Princess Rio... I heard the other night from Rayela about the fact that she beats the other members of the staff... Should we not be worried for our own safety my friend?"

The other's lips fell to a scowl in response "She would not do such to the staff, despite her exterior the princess is still the princess and acts as such, are you sure you're not just allowing yourself to be mislead by the news of the day?" The brunette maid intertwined her fingers looking slightly more anxious now that her friend had attempted to but her worries to rest. "I understand... I should watch what I believe and what is Fairy tail?" The other maid agreed with a duck of her head before guiding the younger employee through the large glass doors, never quite aware of the piercing stare that loomed down on them.

"What little witches..." The princess seethed, pacing two and fro within her quaint chambers. How dare they speak out of turn using /her/ name! Perhaps it was time she displayed her power, showed the staff where they stood, their rankings and even with her brother absent these would not alter in the slightest.

Knock Knock Knock...

"My Princess? Are you ready for your bath?" a familiar stoic voice resonated through the expanse of her bed-chambers, rousing the irritated royal from her rhythmic paces. Gliding over to the door she pulled it open, only ever so slightly ajar. Before her stood a male who, unlike the spiteful maids was aware of his standing. "Of course I am," her lips curved at the corners, abandoning the desolate chamber in order to flank the knight. "Also, Knight Kite, I'll be requiring your company during this particular endeavor."

Kite's bleak facade easily masked his surprise but she could read the storm that was brewing within his ocean-like oculars and it made her quiver with delight. She adored provoking the blonde before her, loved seeing those conflicting emotions written within an emotionless visage, it was exhilarating.

"Very well..." Was Kite's only answer when he finally mustered one, flanking the lavishly dressed royal. I did not take their venture long to come to an end, right outside of the bathing quarters, generally men were forbidden to enter such a room but under the princess's direct orders the knight strode in beside her, barely taking notice of the bare state some of the other staff bathing took. Soon, any who'd before joined them in the long-bath tub had dissipated, uttering whispers of how unsightly it was to see the princess bringing a /man/ into a room distinctly for women!

"..." With heavy lids her fuchsia hues slipped closed. Having someone else dress and undress her had became a mundane and tedious task and having it tended to by a male was no different then having her personal maid attend to it. Fluttering lashes insinuated their re-opening, lingering on the face of the man before her. How handsome was he? Be he a prince or other royal figure head she probably would have approached her brother with the proposal to have him remain by her side, after all he was about as loyal as any dog could hope to be, he followed her word no matter what the consequences and in her eyes that was quite the redeeming quality.

"So, Kite." She mused, slipping into the warm water and stretching out her arms across the rim of the bathing-pool "What do you think? Is this place as magnificent as you always dreamed it would be?" Her icy voice held a teasing tone, the Knight had never once shown interest in the other gender and she was curious- Did he too seek a sexual partner? Was he influenced by hormones as many others were? She could only find out~

"It is, as the male bathing quarters are my princess," He offered, sitting upon the edge of the pool. With his armor stripped away, Kite now was clad in a tight-fitting dark shirt and track pants, his bare feet causing miniature ripples on the warm water. Her brows worked together, although a canine at best he tended to avoid creating any form of conflict with others, his monotonous personality easily keeping any at bay and barely instigated conversations with any other then his princess.

"You can't be happy living like this." Rio muttered, closing her eyes once more and allowing the liquid to relax her tense muscles "Serving us day in and day out, just like a dog-"

Kite lifted his head to peer at the visage of the royal, although his emotions never did quite reach his features the Knight was very aware of his status- a dog, a canine that was held on a short leash and offered no freedom what so ever, it was his birth-right and didn't bother him in the least. "One whose born a dog doesn't expect anything other then the life of a dog my princess, so I am content with living as I am."

Rio's hand graced the water, tracing small curves on the waves that formed "I see..." He was being uninteresting again, what a pity- Sometimes she inquired why she kept him around... But there was something about his presence that gave her peace of mind, although he could have been slightly more entertaining to provoke.

The princess rose to her feet, droplets cascading down her alabaster flesh as she ascended the steps out of the bath, her hair clinging with determined dampness to any piece of skin it could locate. Infact, Rio resembled something that had emerged from the sea rather then a member of he royal family. This movement also drew Kite to his feet, who reached out a hand and collected a towel offering it the petite female before him. Accepting the offer, she curled it around her self, hardly bothered by the opaque puddles that formed around her feet. "I have things to tend to... I'll see you tomorrow."

He hesitated and for the first time in the day's expanse his features contorted, brows working together ever so slightly "Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you to your dorm My lady?" Her fingers curled into a ball, eyes narrowing as they landed on his face "Don't question me, return to your own room at once- You're dismissed!" She didn't wait for him to answer, striding out of the bathroom, the towel her only form of attire.

It was later that evening that the first disruption occurred, Rio had effortlessly located the female that had spoken such venom toward her, cornering her within the darkest depths of the castles walls. "I heard what you said about me..." She murmured, advancing a step- two and with each she moved forward the Maid moved back, clearly stating her submission but that didn't deter the princess.

"I-I didn't mean It I'm-" The maid raised her hands, only to have a delicate hand shoot out and capture her by the air, dragging her back to her feet, so that both women stood eye-to eye. "You really assume I'm going to forgive you?" She rose a brow, her lips parting into a heart-chilling smile. "You're right- I will, but only after I've taught you what happens to those who defy me."

Another rough tug to her scalp, causing the woman to utter a whimper of pain but she didn't dare raise her voice- even when Rio's boot came down on her gut, even when the fingers of the princess curled around her throat, determined to prove her point. Hot tears flickered in the corners of the employees eyes but she never once uttered a word, not during the whole ordeal and when it was finally over she bowed her head and thanked the princess before rushing off toward her quarters.

She'd learnt where she stood, the princess was finally satisfied.

Little did she know that from across the courtyard she was being observed, cerulean eyes swelled with concern and consternation. What would come for the palace in the King's absence? With the princess running rampage?

The second thread, scarlet in its hue had fallen.

Drawing one to madness while the other would fall in tow.

What could next befall the two was something quite, unexpected.


	3. Chapter 3

Another speculator joined the one who resided within the maze of foliage, this figure however was adequately concealed by the towering walls of emerald, these oculars, a molten gold in hue radiated nothing but pure malice. Fingers clenched and unclenched, a dry tongue clicking silently against the roof of a parched mouth, a bead of anticipation rolled down porcelain flesh- He had to make his move, soon; other wise he'd surely be punished upon his return.

King Ryoga's P.O.V

The palace stood before the royal in all of it's splendor and sauntering out from the front entrance, flanked by two armed guards was the Queen of the Kingdom of Raques, her visage parted with a smile of rapture "My King-" everything from the way she graced the pebbles beaneath with her slippers with her presence, to the tone of adoration that radiated from her voice indicated the relationship that had been bubbling between the two for some time.

Despite his cold exterior Ryoga accepted her hand when it was offered, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of her hand before withdrawing, his arms encircling her in an embrace that lacked any sense of awkwardness. "I've missed you..." She cooed, pressing her mouth to the side of his neck, her hands absentmindedly stroking up and down his spine.

Reluctantly the king pried himself from his lover's grasp, his hand instantly reaching for hers; fingers intertwining. "I've missed you too," He admitted, allowing her to lead them up the stairs and into her place of residence.

Another string fell.

Untangled before the universal writer.

Strewn across the floor carelessly.

The king didn't know it yet but the woman who graced his life with such new emotions would also be his undoing.

Rio/ Kaito's P.O.V

The dining staff manically maneuvered through the kitchen, organizing the evenings meal, stress resonating through the currently vacant dining hall. In hallway lingered the Knight, his austere hues capturing the image before him, not intervening but observing all the same. "..."

"Kite!" One of the chefs halted before the blonde, his face sweaty from both the intensity of the situation and the heat that naturally made the kitchen almost suffocating. "..Hm?" His brow quirked, attention directing to the man before him. "Is there something wrong?"

The pudgy man suddenly looked a little anxious, his wrists jiggling with each awkward movement he uttered "Would you mind informing the princess, that her meal tonight will be a little- delayed." He squeaked, horrified at the idea of ending up on the Royal's bad-side, most were. Kite only ducked his head, vanishing from the kitchen with a mere swish of his trench-coat.

The ascend toward the Princesses quarters involved little interaction with the other members of the staff, each tending to their own individual duties. From dusting the eerie portraits of relatives that were plastered to the walls, to trimming the hedges that lined the estate. Kite knocked on the princess's door, pausing a moment before raising his hand to do so once more "Prince-"

He was cut off as the door was pulled open, a pair of frosty eyes capturing his own and once again he felt his collar restraining him, holding him in place. "Something wrong my Knight?" She pulled the door further open, dressed in a gown that could barely be addressed as such. It ended just below the female's thigh and displayed far too much flesh for it to be wearable by a royal of all people. Not wording his distress the Knight held his position just outside the door "I was to inform you tonight's meal will be slightly delayed," his voice was monotonous.

Rio's irritation was quite evident, stretching from the scowl upon her soft rosey lips to the depths of fuchsia that could drown a man at her will. "I see- Is /that/ all?" She stated, rather bluntly- She was mad at him? What for?

"Kite!" A howl of anxiety resonated through the hall, catching both the royal and the guardian completely off guard, footsteps echoing through the hall as an assembly of armed guards, each with a look of alarm written across their canvasses approached. "An intruder! Currently moving from the left wing!" The knight was suddenly on high alert, deft fingers reaching for the blade and rested upon his hip.

"Princess, remain in you're quarters, I'll return when the suspect has been apprehended." The canine vanished, his body one among many, searching out the intruder; prepared to slaughter him if need be.

Assassin's P.O.V

We flooded through every crack in the palace, attentive in our slaughter; not one guard was left standing after we'd spread through, we knew our target. The young sibling of the King, Rio Kamishiro, from the Intel we'd been offered we were aware that she was vaguely aware of how to use a sword but other then that she'd be completely vulnerable, an easy target. "Move out!" One voice instructed but each movement was conducted as a unit, metal clashing against metal resonating through the castle walls.

We'd met the enemy!

And we were not to lose this battle, we were to tend to the Princess and were not to leave until our task had been completed. Our deaths didn't matter- After the King had been taken care of this land would be as good as ours!

A blonde met my blade, his eyes teeming with determination. He sword prowess was much more prominent then those who flanked him- He must have been a high ranking guard, Oh what joys the night offered!

Rio's P.O.V

The princesses quarters began to feel more and more like an ominous cell rather then a room for slumber, she couldn't remain so unaware of what was going on outside of her own existence so collecting a blade she slipped from her chamber, cautiously making her way down the dark hall.

"Princess-" A breathless voice sliced through the suffocating silence, causing Rio's heart to thud violently against her rib-cage, pain shooting through her chest. Kite! He was standing before her, scarlet staining his armor, clinging to his flaxen locks and caressing his cheeks. "What happened-" She snapped, her brows working together; they'd kept her unaware of the situation at hand, how dare they belittle her in such a manner-

"An attack.. an army..." the man before her could barely muster a sentence, his weight held majorly by the stone-wall behind him. "Tch..." That was when foosteps joined their hushed voices in a dissonant harmony, a tone demanding the two surrender their weapons and come quietly- But in war, there was no hesitation, there was no surrender!

Rio lurched forward, in the dark it was difficult to make out where she was assaulting but from the blood curdling cry that fell from the silhouette's lips she knew she'd hit a vital organ- Or two. She jostled the blade around, until the masculine figure fell limp on her blade, kicking him off with the assistance of her boot.

If it was war these people wanted, It was war they were going to get!

Trapped within the scarlet embrace the Princess would probably never see the visage of her brother again, nor would she rest in tranquility again.

The inevitable war was finally coming to be- And she'd have to use all of her might just to survive.


End file.
